I love you, Kenny
by chrisiscool712
Summary: Two weeks after the events of Season Two, Clem and Kenny find themselves once again caught in a series of unlikely events that will ultimately lead to the end of their journey once and for all. Think of it as a fan made S3! (Updates will happen randomly, Check back every so often for more!)
1. Two Weeks Later

Friday 11:30 PM

It had been two weeks since Wellington, Two weeks since the hope of survival went from 99 to 1, **Two weeks since Kenny made one of the worst choices of his unfairly long life**...

He gazed upon the roaring fire, At least something was going right for them he thought.

They managed to set up a camp, A pretty damn nice one to, A big fire, Nice bedrolls, And even their own supply of guns food and ammo that they managed to salvage, Not to mention the supply satchels they got from Wellington, The question is, How long would that last?

" _Kenny_?" Clem said after what seemed like an hour of silence. Kenny stared at the stars, Lost in his thoughts of what could have been and what **MAY** be if they last long enough.

" _KENNY!"_ She said loudly almost waking baby Alvie, Who was fast asleep in his makeshift crib,

 **Kenny quickly snapped back into reality.** _"Oh shit, Sorry darlin', I was just, You know, Thinkin, What do you need?"_

 _"Nothing..."_ She said softly, " _I just want to talk, It's been two weeks and..." "And what?"_ He said giving her a curious look. " _I know you wanted me to stay in Wellington, But, Kenny, We've been through to much to just have me leave you to die like everyone else, I let Lee down, And I won't let you down, Neither will AJ, I hope..." "Jesus Clem, I told you don't you EVER blame yourself for Lee again, I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at myself, I've let two sons die already and..._

 _Kenny paused for a few seconds..._

 _"I survived an alley way full with a fukin' horde, I'm pretty sure I can survive a few months out in the snow, But havin' you, And a baby out here, That just makes everything harder, Even if I don't survive out here, That's no excuse to be stupid and let you go down with me..."_

 _"It's been two weeks Kenny, I think we can last out the rest, Like I said, I won't let you down."_

 **Kenny shot a small smile  
**

 _"You haven't yet Clem"  
_


	2. A Noise In The Woods

Saturday 12:30 AM

Kenny and Clem were about to get ready for bed, It had been a long day after all.

Most of the supplies they actually got was from a raid they did on an old military outpost they found earlier that same day, lucky enough not to have been cleaned out.

 _"Alvie seems to be fast alseep still, I recommend we do the same Clem..."_

 _"Yeah.." Clem let out a yawn "I do to."_

Kenny watched as Clementine nearly passed out into her bedroll, Smirking slightly, he went to head towards his, Loud screeches and screams could be heard in the distance, What seemed to be not even a mile away.

" _OH SHIT, CLEM GET ALVIE AND THE SUPPLY BAGS!"_

 _'Huh?" Clem said as she rubbed her eyes, Only being able to sleep for a few minutes._

 _"CLEM AJ, THE BAGS, NOW!" "On it!"_

Clementine ran as if she were being chased over to AJ, The noise seemingly didn't wake him, "Come on AJ, Just be quiet..."

"Kenny, Whats going on?" "Shhhh, I'll explain later, Just hand me that pistol from the bag and get into cover!"

The noise was getting ever so close, Kenny had his gun trained on the opening in the trees, He was waiting, Almost excited, To see what the hell this was.

"Kenny!' Clementine whispered. "I can help, Hand me the other gun!" Kenny said nothing and stayed aimed on the opening, Shooing her away with one hand.

Clementine got a bit upset, Back to square one she thought, Being treated like a kid.

The trees started to rustle, Almost as if they were going to burst open, Kenny was getting angry, Waiting for whatever this was was pissing him off, Then suddenly a man and four walkers broke through, The man ran right past as if he was harmless, Kenny quickly bashed into one of the walkers, Killing it, then shot two more, The last one fell to the ground without him doing a thing.

"Jesus Clem, I thought I told you to stay in cover, But...Thanks, Even though I could have got em myself" He said playfully.

Clem smiled at the comment "Maybe now you know I can handle myself, Lee didn't teach me all that for nothing." "No, But he also wanted it as a last resort, so please be careful Darlin', I..." "Ugh, Guys?" "Thats a guy and a little gal thanks, Now that gets to my next question, Who the fuck are you?"

Clementine looked up at the man, Noticing he had food, Lots of it too, He had sunglasses and long sideburns with an Elvis styled hairstyle, He was wearing a leather vest and a tanktop with Army patterned shorts and Black and White Converse.

"PLEASE DON;T ROB ME, I'M JUST TRYIN TA SURVIVE, I'LL LEAVE I..." "Calm the fuck down." Kenny said

"Just answer the question, Who the fuck are you!?" Kenny pointed the gun "And you won't get hurt."

"I'm Joe, I own the, Or well, Use to own the Save Mart up the way, In a small town known by us folk as Snare, If your wonderin where I got the food I was rushed out of there and grabbed what I could when those Stealers got to me..."

"Stealers?"

"Yeah, Those..Zombie like folk."

"Please if you let me go i'll even show you to the store, back to town, We can clear it out together!Please just, Just..."

"Calm the fuck down, If your tellin the truth how many walkers do you think are back at that, Mart a yours..?"

"Walkers? Oh, You mean those things!I don't know man, Most of em came chasing after me, I screamed like a little bitch on the run here, I didn't even think anyone else was out here, So why don't you take your supplies and come with me, If you need the help me I can ugh, Even stick around?, I got noone left, Just me and my store, Which is actually pretty protected from the rest of the town, Which is a fuckin mess I might add, Got it blocked up and have been survivin' there for years, I salvage what I can from the town when I need more but thats hard to do with one fuckin guy, Especially when the pharmacies and other markets are latched down like motherfuckers.."

"Ok, Okay we got it ma, We are pretty out in the woods here, Literally, And the fires dyin' out fast now that the winds picking up, I usually wouldn't trsut you from a walker, But I guess I gt to do whats best for the kids here, So well come with you and maybe THINK about lettin you join us, If you seem trustworthy, And don't even TRY to reach into a pocket, One wrong move and you're dead, You stumbled on us big boy, And you tellin us to bring all our supplies aint exactly subtle, So be fuckin careful, I have one eye and can still shoot like a trained soldier as you saw earlier."

"I guess I did kind of stumble into yall's little camp here.I don't like the idea of bein held up like a hostage but fine, Follow me, And just think about joinin me or me joinin you on the way, I'm goin crazy havin only as you say "Walkers" to talk to, You seem like a nice guy, And your kids seem okay to."

"Not my kids, Shes been with me since day one and this is a group members kid, Shes, Gone, Now, Like mostly everyone from our old groups.."

"Oh, I see, Sorry to hear that, I would ask to help carry your bags or somethin but i'm suspicious enough already so let's just head out, I'm unarmed but I got some guns and stuff back at the Save Mart, It's about 2 miles from here so we better go so we can get there before sunrise, I feel a storm comin', And some more meat sacks are sure to show, Let alone the bandits who come into town every so often, Lookin' for "Wellington" Or some shit, Anyways, let's head out, We can all rest back at the Market, Just keep your gun ready, In case."

"Well, I don't like this, but, You ready Clem?"

Clementine finally got up from cover, Looking down at the ground with tired eyes, Holding AJ in one arm and a Snub nose Revolver in the other.

"Are you sure Kenny?Usually i'm the one arguing for another group but, We've come so far and walked so many miles, And i'm tired, Aj might wake up soon to.." "I mean, Do you really want to leave our camp like this, out of nowhere?"

"Well, It's not gunna do us much good in the wind and rain now will it?I understand you have a hard time trustin' people after all that's happened, I do too, But sometimes... God damn it, Sometimes Clem you gotta take a chance, And i'm willin to with this guy if he can take us somewhere safe, It may not be wellington, But it sounds good, And I sure as hell wont stay out here in the middle of a storm in the open with walkers and who the hell knows who else, I made a mistake by not giving you the luxury of safety in an unsafe world, And i'm not going to do it again, So Clem, What do you say?I got this fucker on tab right now anyways"

"I won't let you down.."

Kenny smirked

"Let's move.' Joe said heading into the deep forest with Kenny Clementine AJ and the two bags of supplies at their sides.


	3. A Forest Of Darkness

Saturday 2:30 AM

It was dark, And cold, Nothing around but dark forest and what seemed to be the sound of animals and Walkers.

"Hey, Joe , How much fuckin farther is this town ah' yours?We have been walking for what seems like forever..."

"It shouldn't be much farther, Ken did you say your name was?" "Yeah.." Kenny said trying to stay on target.

"I hope we get there soon..." Clem broke the silence. "Wait, Guys, Hold up!" Joe jumped behind a nearby tree stump. "What the fuck is it Joe?"

Joe quietly pointed at a pair of eyes, Kenny looked closely then spotted another, And another, And another.

"Oh SHIT!" Kenny quickly backed behind the stump grabbing Clementine and taking her and Alvie with him.

"There must be hundreds of the damn things..We need to.. We need to" Joe tried to think. "Over there!" Kenny saw an opening, It was better to just try to outrun them than waste a bunch of ammo, "Let's fuckin move!" the small cast ran towards the opening.

"That was to fuckin close.." Joe continued, "Oh shit.." A flashlight light was seen in the distance. And another, And another...


	4. Familiar Faces Of Strangers

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter last time, Was just trying to move the story along but figured I wanted to do it in a useful matter than just having a huge chapter full of filler, So enjoy this next one, It won't be to long but the next one should be HUGE.

Saturday 2:45 AM

Kenny looked towards the lights.

"Oh come the fuck ON!" Kenny handed Joe the pistol, "Don't even fuckin THINK about pullin anything funny, I'm puttin a lot ah trust in ya Joe, Don't fuck it up.." "I won't let you down." Joe replied.

"Clem, Give me the Revolver, The snub Nose, NOW!" "Listen Kenny, Do you really trust a stranger over me?I got this, Please let me help with this, Ugh no offense, Joe.." "None taken, Clem you said?"

"Listen, Clem, I trust ya more than almost anybody, But I don't want to risk you OR the baby, Just keep an eye on him okay?" "Ok, Kenny, I guess.."

Kenny creeped behind the first guy "Got ya fucker!" The guy turned around, "Whoa Whoa, Be cool man!" "Don't make ANY funny fucking moves!" Joe yelled "Hey hey, Keep it down, Listen, I'm Vince and i'm here with my group, I ain't looking for trouble.."

"Hold on, Just wait a fuckin minute, That's that bitch from Carvers camp over there!" Kenny angrily said, "Carvers camp?" Joe said.

"Hold up, You mean Tavia? Shes with me, Don't you even think about layin one finger on!" A gun shot ripped through Vince's head, Leaving him to fall back dead on the ground.

"Joe what the fuck!" Kenny ranted, "Hey he was pullin a gun on.." Tavia came by, hearing the shot.

"VINCE, OH MY GOD VINCE, You, It's you, And that girl!" "Oh shit." Kenny pulled his gun,

"Stay fuckin back, I won't hesitate to.." Tavia went to get a pistol from her pocket, Clementine proceeded to jump on Tavia taking her gun

"Clem, Stop, Get outta the way!" Kenny managed to shoot Tavia, Freeing Clementine. "We need ta get the fuck out of here, More of them are around, We saw more flashlights!" Joe said.

"Yeah, I agree, We've killed enough people for one night, And there has to be at least a few more, We know there must have been at least a few who survived the raid at Howes."

"Let's go.." Clem said.

You guys have a lot of explainin ta do back at the Save Market, But I guess so do I huh?" "Yeah, You do, But, You showed me your at least somewhat trustworthy, You could have just shot us, But i'm still gunna be a little wary," "Sure, Here's your gun back."

The crew continued to head towards the town of Flare.


End file.
